


Soft Fur

by sanggyun



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: (again), Caretaking?, Cat!Wonho, Cat/Human Hybrids, Gen, Immature Character?, M/M, baths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 16:16:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7625350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanggyun/pseuds/sanggyun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hoseok needs his cuddly bear when he has a bath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soft Fur

**Author's Note:**

> ((i'm sorry for that half assed summary))

Hoseok's ears perked up at the sound of Hyunwoo's approaching footsteps, dashing into another room before he could be seen.   
"Hoseok!" Hyunwoo called, "Hurry up or the water will get cold!"   
"Good, let it!" He replied from the corner of their bedroom, hiding behind the other side of the bed, facing away from the door. Hoseok heard Hyunwoo's footsteps getting closer and closer and tried to make himself as small as possible so he wouldn't be noticed. He even went as far as keeping his tail still so it wouldn't give him away.

"Hoseok?" Hyunwoo called into the room. He didn't make a single peep. Hyunwoo’s turned around and Hoseok breathed a sigh of relief as they seemed to fade. However, the footsteps quickly got louder again and Hyunwoo sprinted to Hoseok's hiding place, planning to corner him. Hoseok squeaked and leaped on their bed, hoping to use it as a shortcut to escape, but Hyunwoo tackled him down before he had the chance. Hoseok whined and squirmed, but Hyunwoo had him trapped.

"It's bath time, Hoseok." Hoseok whined even louder at the word 'bath' and made a sour face at Hyunwoo. Before he could protest further, Hyunwoo kissed his cheek and continued. "I'll go in with you, ok?" Hoseok seemed to genuinely think about the proposal. After some time, he nodded softly, dejectedly, and Hyunwoo smiled. He swept Hoseok into his arms and carried him to the bathroom, where the bath had been prepared with bubbles and everything.

Half an hour later, Hoseok was leaning against Hyunwoo's chest, using him as a backrest and nuzzling his neck. This always happened when Hyunwoo gave Hoseok baths but he didn't mind. The boy's skin was always so soft against his own, and his hair tickled Hyunwoo's neck and shoulders sometimes. He was also so light, especially since they were in the water. It almost felt like Hoseok fell asleep when Hyunwoo tended to him like this, if the loud purring didn't serve as a reminder that he was still awake.

Hyunwoo was in the middle of gently rubbing the stress out of Hoseok's thighs and legs when he felt a lazy kiss being pressed to the skin of his neck. It almost felt like an accident, like Hoseok didn't intentionally kiss him, but the kisses continued, slowly becoming more defined, but still gentle and almost caring. It felt like Hoseok wanted to take care of Hyunwoo too, maybe as a thank you for how Hyunwoo always took care of him.

Hoseok's kisses continued, up Hyunwoo's neck to where he couldn't teach, and back down to the point where his shoulders and neck met. The kisses continued well after they were done with the bath, and they just sat in the tub while Hoseok kissed the same area of Hyunwoo's neck tens of times. Finally, Hoseok tried turning around, but the bathtub seemed to be too small; his knees always hitting the sides or the edges when he tried to find a comfortable position. Hyunwoo chuckled, pulling Hoseok closer to him by the side. Hoseok let his head drop onto Hyunwoo's chest while he snuggled himself into a nice tight hold. Hyunwoo played with the tips of Hoseok's ears, running his nose along the them in somewhat of a flicking motion. The soft fur felt nice against the tip of his nose, and Hoseok's purring seemed to get louder the more Hyunwoo did it.

Hyunwoo didn't know how long they had spent in the bathtub, but the water was almost freezing when they got out and Hoseok was sound asleep, his purring now replaced with soft snores. Hyunwoo wrapped Hoseok in a towel and carried him to their bedroom, not caring about the trail of water he left behind from his own wet clothes. Hyunwoo placed Hoseok in their bed and tucked him in before he changed into dry clothes and joined him. As soon as Hyunwoo got into bed, Hoseok turned around and snuggled up to him, head resting against his chest and arms lazily thrown around his torso. Hyunwoo felt Hoseok mumble something against his skin but was too tired to catch it.

_"Thank you"_

**Author's Note:**

> [wonho voice] nya
> 
> ((comments/kudos/etc are always appreciated!! also idk if this classifies as a drabble or not?))


End file.
